


Storm in Hearts

by bangelus9



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action & Romance, Bodyguard, Bodyguard Harry, Drama & Romance, F/M, Friendship/Love
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27481897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangelus9/pseuds/bangelus9
Summary: Cuando la Ministro de Magia Hermione Granger se convierte en el objetivo de un grupo Separatista anti MuggleBorn el Auror Potter será el encargado de mantenerla a salvo. Atrapados entre el peligro mortal y la pasión, Hermione y Harry deben trabajar juntos para vencer a sus enemigos y devolver la paz a una ciudad en caos... y sabrán que enamorarse puede ser la aventura más peligrosa de todas.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 2





	Storm in Hearts

Hermione estaba de espaldas a Luna cuando la rubia le hablo.

“Ganas por cinco puntos. Esto exige una copa de celebración” La emoción se derramaba de su voz y coloreó su rostro.

Hermione forzó una sonrisa. “Sabes tan bien como yo que Eso todavía está dentro del margen de error.” 

Luna chasqueó la lengua. “Eso es lo que dijiste cuando Draco estaba tres puntos por delante de ti hace dos semanas” Señaló la hoja de nuevo—. “Quiero decir, ¡míralo! Ese es un gran cambio en solo dos semanas. Creo que nuestro enfoque está funcionando. Estás atrayendo a la gente. Ellos ven algo en ti.”

Hermione se encogió de hombros, incapaz de disfrutar las buenas noticias, el efecto de la amenaza de la nota aún perduraba.

“Sí, supongo.”

Su directora de campaña la miró con una expresión interrogante.

“¿Supones? ¿Cómo que supones? ¿Qué pasa? Pensé que estarías dando saltos de alegría con esta noticia. ¿No es eso lo que quieres? ¿No quieres ganar?” 

Hermione levantó los ojos. “Lo hago. La gente se merece algo mejor que a Malfoy. Pero...”

“Pero, ¿qué? No me digas que no tienes estómago para esto. Sé que la gente te ha estado atacando por tu juventud e inexperiencia, pero no puedes dejar que eso te afecte”

“No lo hago” Dudó, preguntándose si contarle a Luna y a Ginny sobre la nota.

Tomó unas pocas respiraciones. Tal vez era simplemente mejor ignorarla. Entonces, alguien no quería que ella fuera Ministro. No era exactamente una sorpresa.

“No es nada. Estoy un poco agotada” Cogió el pedazo de papel y estudió los números de la encuesta más detenidamente—. “Estos porcentajes parecen realmente buenos.”

“Y mira los votantes hispanos y afroamericanos… y Ni hablar de los Muggle born”

“Estoy muy por delante con ellos”

“¡Lo estás matando con ese grupo demográfico!” Confirmó Ginny Weasley haciendo su entrada triunfal.

“Pero tenemos que poner a los sindicatos de nuestro lado. ¿Has organizado la charla en la...?”

“Estoy en ello” comento la pelirroja “¿Qué es eso?” La mano de Ginny pasó por el hombro de Hermione señalando la nota que estaba sobre el escritorio, ahora que Hermione había movido la hoja de la encuesta.

“No es nada” Hermione hizo un intento de quitar la nota antes de que Ginny la pudiera tomar. Demasiado tarde.

Ginny se alejó, examinando la nota y luego sosteniéndola.

“¿Qué es? ¿Una carta de un admirador?” Luna suspiro

“No es nada…”

“¿Nada? ¡Esto es una amenaza de muerte! ¡Por Merlin!, Hermione”

“¿Qué?” Luna se pegó a Ginny tratando de leer la nota

“¿cuándo te llegó esto?”

“Estaba en mi escritorio cuando regresé de la reunión del Consejo. No es nada, probablemente sea solo algún excéntrico viejo loco” tomó la nota de la mano de Ginny

“¡Esto es una locura!” espeto la pelirroja

“No me la estoy tomando en serio” aunque las palabras amenazantes la habían asustado al principio, Hermione no iba a admitir eso ante Luna o Ginny. “Si tomara en serio cada estúpida amenaza, no podría conseguir terminar cualquier trabajo.” 

Ginny se calmó. “¿Qué estás diciendo?”

“Te lo acabo de decir: no la estoy tomando en serio.”

“¿Estás insinuando que esta no es la primera amenaza que has recibido?” 

La respiración de Hermione se enganchó. Nunca había sido muy buena ocultando cosas, o mintiendo. Tal vez no debería haberse convertido en política.

“ ¡Oh, Dios mío! Has recibido otras amenazas como esta, ¿no?” Luna jadeo horrorizada 

“Yo no las llamaría amenazas” Hermione, intento disipar la preocupación de sus amigas.

“¿Cómo las llamarías entonces?” exigió Ginny

“Hay que notificarle al Consejo…”

“¡No, no lo harás”

“¿Quieres apostar? ¿Qué está mal contigo? Esto es serio… No estamos en la escuela donde había que soportar las amenazas de locos como Malfoy. Es tu vida la que está en juego, Hermione” 

“Ginny”

“Debemos velar por tu bienestar, si no lo hacemos como amigas lo haremos como tus jefas de campaña Granger”


End file.
